A Push in the Right Direction
by irite
Summary: Steve and Bruce are more alike than they realize. With a little help from their friendly neighborhood matchmaker, they come to understand this. American Pi with a side of Pepper/Tony.
1. Push

**Massive amount of 'thank yous' to my awesome beta, dysprositos, who named this. And who doesn't mind me sending weird things over. And for making this cuter. And for being a wonderful person in general.**

**WARNINGS: mentions of sexuality-caused beatings, cute, sex (something that makes me want to go die in the corner).**

* * *

After the Battle of Manhattan, Steve Rogers leaves New York to tour America. His Captain America costume stays behind, safe with Howard Stark's son, Tony, who promises that he will finish re-engineering it, fully updating it to the standards of today. Knowing the Starks as Steve does, he supposes it'll actually conform to the standards of tomorrow.

The offer is Tony's way of apologizing for his remarks on the Helicarrier. Steve has no problem saying 'sorry' when he needs to, but many men back in his day could not bring themselves to apologize. Steve guesses that not much has changed since then.

It is thus Steve Rogers, just a kid from Brooklyn, and not Captain America who leaves New York on a motorcycle, bound for parts unknown.

* * *

And after five months of hotel rooms and crappy food, it is a new Steve Rogers who returns to New York City.

Pulling into Stark Tower's parking garage, he keys in the code that Tony had told him before he left. Steve has a photographic memory, always has, as a matter of fact. It's one of the things that drew him to art.

The gate opens and Steve rides in, parking in an open space and pulling his bag out of the bike's storage compartment. He locks his helmet in it instead.

He'd only been pulled over once, but that encounter was enough to teach him that humans who ride 'cycles wear helmets.

Shouldering his bag, Steve heads for the door. Before he reaches it, it is yanked open from the inside, revealing Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

Bruce hangs back a bit, reserved, but Tony is boisterous, in Steve's face. He throws his arms around Steve for a hug. After a moment of shock, Steve tentatively hugs him, too, patting Tony's back gently.

Tony releases him and starts talking up a storm. Steve just lets it wash over him, relieved to be in a place where he doesn't have to _pretend_. A place where he can be himself, Steve Rogers, who still occasionally breaks things because he doesn't know his own strength. Not Steve Johnson, the name on his false ID, the kid fresh out of school who was on a quest to 'find himself.'

After a couple minutes of Tony's rambling, Bruce steps forward, still shy but unable to watch Steve's eyes glazing over for any longer. "Tony, I don't think he's heard anything that you've said. Remember, we _talked_ about this. You can be very overwhelming."

Tony quiets, cocking his head to the side. "I'm not overwhelming, am I, Cap?"

"Uh, please call me Steve. And you kinda are."

Tony clutches his chest, feigning dramatics. "That _hurt_! Got me right in here!"

Bruce just rolls his eyes. "You don't _have_ a heart, Tony, remember?"

Steve is surprised to see the man looking so relaxed. He had seemed so...guarded on the Helicarrier, months ago. He guesses that it's this habitat, where Bruce doesn't have to worry, that makes the physicist look his age. Instead of ten years older.

Unaware that Steve had tuned him out, Tony's still talking, "...Bruce! How dare you turn my words around on me?"

Bruce just shuffles forward and grabs Steve's bag out of his hand, motioning to Steve, "Come on. He'll do this all day if we let him."

Following the physicist, Steve glances between the two, wondering. _Is it possible? I mean, it would be fine, but I just don't know_...

On his trip, he'd seen a lot of the twenty-first century's 'sexuality' in action. He'd gone to a couple 'gay bars,' just to see what went on in them. The only thing that was different from seeing heterosexual couples interact was that each half of the couples were the same sex. And Steve is accepting of homosexuality and all the other forms of love. He is actually glad to see people being able to express themselves openly.

He knew that sometimes the guys used each other for pleasure when they were deep in enemy territory, but he had seen smaller guys–seen as effeminate–get beaten up. Been on the receiving end a time or two when Bucky wasn't around. He'd always denied deserving those beatings, but in the face of the new freedom, he's not so sure that he's only interested in women.

Lost in his thoughts, Steve doesn't notice Bruce stopping in front of the elevator until he plows right into him.

They go down in a tangle of arms and legs, the huge supersoldier on top of the smaller physicist. Steve untangles himself quickly, rolling to his side and looking Bruce over, running a hand down the physicist's legs.

Bruce jerks away and averts his eyes. "I'm fine, I'm not going to go green or anything. Tony's done worse."

Steve freezes and waits until Bruce looks at him before speaking, choosing his words very carefully. "I wasn't concerned about you 'going green;' I know you can control yourself. I just wanted to make sure that I hadn't hurt you. I _landed_ on you."

Bruce's eyes go wide. "_Oh_." He looks stunned, like no one's said anything like that to him in a long time.

Waiting a moment, he says nothing more, so Steve rolls to his feet, reaching down a hand to help the physicist up.

Still dazed, Bruce accepts. Steve leans against the wall, knowing that he has to wait until his guide recovers enough to tell him where they are going.

It takes a few minutes, but Bruce eventually shakes his head, pushing away the incredulity so he can examine it later. He reaches over to push the elevator button.

"Um, thanks."

"You're welcome," Steve smiles.

* * *

Several weeks later, Steve has settled into a routine with Bruce and Tony. He's gotten really comfortable, as a matter of fact, and he's starting to look for a companion. Going out and hunting's not really his style, so he starts his search closer to home.

Tony's not really his type, but Bruce...well, Steve's always had a soft spot for him, and once the physicist gets comfortable around him, he's reminded a lot of Peggy's sense of humor, something that drew him to her in the first place.

But, if he wants to pursue Bruce, he first needs to know if the man's even available. Or interested.

So, three nights back, he'd worked up the nerve to ask Tony and Bruce if they were dating. Tony fell off the couch laughing, and Bruce hadn't been too far behind him.

When they'd recovered enough to speak, Tony explained that he was flattered that Steve would think that, but he was hopelessly straight. And engaged, to the CEO of his company who was in Australia on a business trip, due back in another two weeks. Bruce hadn't said anything.

And with this discovery, Steve's mild interest turned into a full-blown infatuation. He began to surreptitiously watch Bruce at every opportunity, spending more time in the labs with his sketchpad, helping the physicist cook dinner, anything to stay close. Steve _likes_ Bruce, something that, the more time they spend together, he just _can't _ignore.

Which is why, feeling like a teenage girl, Steve is taking the elevator up to Tony's personal floor to ask him if he knows if Bruce likes men. Specifically, Steve.

Tony's on the phone with his fiancée, so Steve settles down in front of the TV and flips through the channels with JARVIS's help, settling on a show about car restoration.

Thirty minutes later, Tony walks into the room. "What can I do for you, Steve?" Steve had finally broken him of the habit of referring to him by his title a week into his stay. He'd had to explain why it bothered him, but the billionaire thankfully had listened.

"Oh, um, yeah..." Steve stutters, everything he'd planned on saying forgotten.

Tony drops onto the coffee table in front of Steve, uncharacteristically sober. "This is about Bruce, isn't it? I've seen you looking at him since you got back. Gotta admit, I didn't know you swung that way."

Steve's stunned by how perceptive (and blunt) Tony is, but recovers quickly. "Uh, well, I do."

"Okay. And you're interested in Bruce?"

Steve is sure that he's bright fire-engine red by now. "Yes," he squeaks.

"And you want my help?"

"Um, not exactly. I just want to know if I have a chance?" His voice goes up at the end.

"Is that a question? Because, in my genius opinion, you do. Bruce's been looking up your files a lot lately, and not for science, if you know what I mean," he winks.

"Oh. _Oh_. Thanks." Steve gets up to leave.

Tony calls after him, "Be careful!"

Steve's answer is to turn around and raise one eyebrow, an implied 'duh.'

Tony laughs. "This'll be good. Go get 'm, tiger."

Steve plans to.

* * *

Steve sits on his bed, thinking through ways to convince the reluctant physicist to go on a date with him.

He doesn't want to be _subtle_, that's what blew his chances with Peggy to hell, so he decides that he'll throw caution to the wind, get Bruce alone, and ask him out. Consequences be damned.

At dinner that night, he gets his chance. Tony's apparently in the middle of a huge breakthrough, and he has to be dragged to dinner. He sits in his chair long enough to wolf down the contents of his plate, hardly chewing, before he's out the door. Bruce chases him down and shoves a smoothie into his hand, muttering something about Tony's calorie intake and hydration levels.

The loud, harsh sounds of Tony's sucking are audible until the elevator doors close. Steve sighs.

He's eating and working up the nerve to just _ask_, when Bruce beats him to it.

"Steve? Um, wouldyouliketohavedinnerwith me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Will you havedinner withme?" It's hardly any slower, but Steve can pick out the distinct words if he concentrates.

Rather than make Bruce repeat it a third time, he turns the words over in his mind, making sure that he heard what he thought he did. It takes a minute, and Bruce is shoving back from the table, muttering "Just forget about it" by the time Steve is _certain_.

He leaps from his chair and grabs Bruce's arm. "No." Bruce's face falls even more, and he attempts to wrench his arm free. Steve slackens his grip enough that Bruce can get free, but makes it clear that he doesn't want him to.

"Damn it, that's _not _what I meant. I just wasn't sure I had heard you correctly. I was planning on asking you the same thing tonight."

Bruce starts to look hopeful. "Does that mean..."

"Yes! Of course, yes!"

Bruce impulsively throws his arms around Steve, who returns the hug. They hold onto each other for too long, neither one wanting to let go. Smiling, Steve sits in Bruce's abandoned chair, pulling the physicist down to sit on top of him.

They're content to sit in silence, at least until Steve's stomach growls audibly.

Bruce jumps a little, and looks at Steve, who's pretty abashed.

"Sorry, I guess I should let you get back to your dinner..."

In answer, Steve just shifts the physicist to his left leg and unwraps his right arm, pulling the plate across the table to him.

Bruce squirms, but settles a little more firmly into Steve's side.

After Steve is finished eating, they disentangle and put the plates in the sink.

"Want to go watch a movie?" Steve asks.

"Sure." Bruce looks pleased at the suggestion.

They curl into each other on the couch, and Steve insists that Bruce pick the movie. Bruce chooses _Men in Black_, and they laugh the whole way through at the terrible special effects.

Afterwards, Steve walks Bruce to his room, and brushes a kiss over Bruce's forehead before darting down the hall.

Behind him, Bruce smiles, brushing a hand over the spot.

* * *

They have their first real kiss a week later, and it's sloppy and terrible and everything Steve would want a first kiss to be.

Tony razzes them about the sappy looks on their faces, but they're too damn happy to care.

And when Pepper comes back from Australia, Tony can't really call them out on it anymore. He looks just as love-struck.

* * *

Five months later, Steve cooks Bruce dinner in his apartment in the Tower, a whole floor he has all to himself–though not for much longer if he has any say in the matter. He's nervous all through dinner, but after they eat he piles the dishes in the sink and leads his boyfriend to the couch.

Steve sits facing Bruce and takes the physicist's hands. Bruce starts to look upset, like he thinks Steve's going to give him bad news. To wipe that look off his face, Steve asks, "Bruce, would you move in with me?"

He tries to keep his face clear, blank, mask-like as he waits for the answer, but he's afraid that he's not doing a very good job.

To his credit, Bruce merely blinks before answering with an exuberant "Yes!" The worry is gone from his face, and he looks happy. Really and truly happy.

Steve crushes his lips to his boyfriend's, his partner's. He slips a hand under Bruce's shirt, the other tangled in the physicist's hair.

Bruce disentangles after a moment and tugs at the hem of Steve's shirt. "Off."

"Only if you take yours off." Steve's tone is light, challenging.

Bruce grins back shyly before ducking his head to work on the buttons on his oxford.

Steve pulls his t-shirt over his head.

They reach for each other at the same time, and Bruce climbs onto Steve, rutting against him.

This is nothing new, but Steve has a rather different goal in mind than frottage, tonight.

It takes every ounce of his self-control, but he pulls back, settling a hand on Bruce's chest, applying steady pressure until the physicist looks at him curiously.

"Can we take this to the bedroom?"

Bruce wraps himself around Steve in response, and the supersoldier picks up his octopus-like partner and carries him in his, no, _their_, room, laying him gently on the bed.

They've long since talked about Hulk-ing out during sex acts, and Steve is confident that they can do this.

He reaches for the zipper on Bruce's pants, supporting his weight with the other, and the physicist moans.

Steve pulls down Bruce's pants and boxers, sliding off Bruce to remove them completely when they get tangled up about his ankles, caught on his shoes.

While he is standing, Steve removes his own pants and briefs and retrieves lube and a condom from the nightstand. He sets them onto the bed next to Bruce and looks at his partner, a question in his eyes.

Bruce picks up the condom, his hand shaking a little, and Steve is not surprised. He knows that Bruce feels that this way is safer but is apprehensive, nonetheless.

Rolling on the condom, Bruce sits up, and gestures to Steve that he should come lie down.

Steve does, and Bruce fumbles with the plastic covering on the lube cap for a minute before finally using his teeth to tear it off.

He settles down to kiss Steve, lying on top of the supersoldier. After a moment, Steve feels wet fingers on his ass.

They're cold, and he squirms a little. Bruce smiles into the kiss, and slowly begins to prepare Steve.

After a few minutes, Steve is shamelessly rocking on Bruce's fingers and moaning for the physicist to "hurry up already, Bruce, _fuck_!"

Bruce pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube, slicking up his own cock. He meets Steve's eyes, and Steve knows that the lust and want are written all over his face.

Satisfied with what he sees, Bruce slowly pushes forward into Steve.

It hurts. But Steve is determined, and grits his teeth, riding out the pain.

* * *

Bruce makes slow, shallow strokes, holding back until the pain he sees that Steve is trying so desperately to hide passes.

Eventually, it does, and then Steve is rocking up into Bruce, meeting his thrusts.

Bruce pistons his hips harder, and Steve moans obscenely loudly. _Ah, found it_, Bruce thinks.

Now that he knows where to aim, he speeds up even more, and Steve no longer makes sense under the physicist.

Steve comes first, but Bruce is not too far behind.

He collapses on the supersoldier's chest, catching his breath for a minute.

Then, he grabs the base of his cock, holding the condom, and pulls out. He goes into the bathroom and throws the used condom away and wets a washcloth under the tap.

He wipes himself off on the walk back to the bed, where Steve has thrown an arm over his eyes but has otherwise not moved at all.

Bruce cleans Steve up and throws the washcloth somewhere in the direction of the bathroom. He snuggles into Steve's side, laying an arm across his partner's chest and throwing a leg over Steve's.

* * *

On their one-year anniversary, they eat dinner out on the terrace. Tony and Pepper, married for four months now, have gone out to eat to give them their privacy.

Tony's apparently been doing some manipulating behind the scenes (again) because Bruce is just getting ready to pull a small black box out of his pocket when Steve gets down on one knee, a box of his own in his hand.

Bruce throws his head back and laughs, and Steve knows him well enough that he just waits until Bruce sobers.

The physicist slips out of his own chair onto one knee, mirroring Steve's position, and the supersoldier's eyes blow up wide as he sees Bruce pulling his box out of his pocket.

They lock eyes, and even though Steve's answer is a fraction faster than Bruce's, it doesn't matter. Steve reaches for Bruce's hand first, and Bruce sets his box on his knee and lets his partner, no, fiancé, slide the ring onto his hand.

Then, it's his turn, and he grabs Steve's hand, enthusiastically putting the ring on his finger.

"I never thought it could come to this when Tony said I should ask you out last year. He knew I had been looking at your files, and that I was interested. He told me to go for it," Bruce reveals.

It's Steve's turn to laugh, as he tells his fiancé that Tony had said the exact same thing to him.

Bruce smiles, "We owe him a nice present, don't you think? Now, can we get off the floor? I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."

"You're perfect. And we do, I guess." Steve stands up and picks up his fiancé, carrying him over to the chaise longue in the corner of the terrace.

* * *

They're married two months later, in a small ceremony at the courthouse. Nobody wanted a church wedding, and they can't get married at the Tower without outing themselves to the public as the Hulk and Captain America.

So far, Tony and Thor are the only 'Avengers' whose identities are publicly known, because it's difficult to recant statements made on national TV and because disguising a _god_ is next to impossible. The other four enjoy their anonymity and want to maintain it.

Clint and Natasha stand with Steve, and Tony and Pepper stand with Bruce. Thor cannot return from Asgard for the wedding, but a cask of mead makes a not-so-mysterious appearance at the Tower two days before the wedding.

Steve and Bruce thank the sky that night. A lone flash of lightning is their answer, and they go back inside happier.

The first night of their honeymoon, Bruce finally lets Steve top. Nobody turns green, and everybody enjoys the experience.

They come back from their honeymoon positively blissful, and they continue looking for an occupation for Steve.

He had been working as a product tester for Tony, part-time, but the husbands agree that Steve should be able to have a job if he wants.

Steve remembers something he had noticed during his travels across the country, and it gives him an idea. They ask Tony if it's possible.

Tony says 'yes.'

* * *

**I think this is the most insecure that I've ever been about anything, so reviews are welcomed. Please.**


	2. Flow

**Many, many thanks to dysprositos, who not only named this, but allowed me to steal ideas and a little dialogue from her. She's the best, seriously.**

**WARNING: cute and sex (I cannot believe I wrote that-time to go hide in the corner).**

* * *

What Tony had said 'yes' to was an idea borne of Steve's time on the War Bond promotion tour. He had been the only male performer (besides Hitler, but he was really the stage manager, so he didn't count). As a result, he spent a lot of time with the girls.

They made fun of him a whole bunch, but they were a great group of gals and Steve had learned a lot from them. It was like having a whole pack of older sisters to look after him and give him advice.

They did wonders for his confidence, even though he was still tongue-tied in the face of a girl (or guy) he really liked.

One of his favorite things to do with them was to watch them put on their makeup. His artist's eye was intrigued, and they were always real happy to explain things to him (and some of the braver ones even let him help, and boy did that create some disasters).

All the girls were real pretty, and in his opinion none of them needed the artificial enhancement, but the things that the cosmetics could do for them were amazing.

Emma's birthmark on her right cheek was completely hidden. Caroline's freckles (that Steve thought were real cute) were gone, covered up. All of their eyes stood out, lined with what they called 'kohl.'

Anyway, Steve explained all of this to Bruce, who smiled and nodded, not quite sure where Steve was going with it. Then, he told Bruce his idea.

"If makeup could do all that back then, I'm sure it has advanced a ton since. I was wondering...if it would be possible for them to make me up so that I looked close to my real age, so that I could give talks on the Depression. All the excess I see today makes me, frankly, sick. I won't be able to change all of that, I know, but maybe I could do a little, make a small difference. And that would be worth it, I think."

Bruce's face was calm, and he took a minute to think before he told Steve, "I think that could work. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but Tony will know. And, Steve, I'm proud of you. That's an admirable goal."

Steve's smile was radiant, and he pulled his husband into his arms, into a slightly too-tight hug, to express his joy.

Then, they sought out Tony.

* * *

Bruce is happy when Steve is happy, and his husband is currently on cloud nine.

Steve is sitting in a makeup chair at the center of a circle of 'makeup technicians,' as they had been told to call them.

The veritable army of techs is fluttering over Bruce's husband, and he looks so thrilled, like Christmas has come early for him.

In a way, Bruce supposes, it has.

Steve's love of life, despite all the...shit he'd been through had been what had drawn Bruce to him in the first place. Their stories are similar, but Steve made the _choice_ to not let the bad things in life get him down, and Bruce thinks that he had made the opposite choice, at least until Steve came along and gave him a new perspective on life.

Admitting to Tony that he liked Steve had been the first step in the right direction for Bruce.

"_Tony? Um, do you have a minute?"_

"_For you, my friend, always." The sincerity on Tony's face was unmistakable._

"_I... Well, it's __kinda __hard to say."_

"_It's about Steve, isn't it? I __know you've been going__ through his files."_

"_How...? Wait, I don't want to know. And, yes."_

"_Well, Bruce, he likes you too. You aren't the only one who's been throwing surreptitious glances across the room."_

"_Really?" Bruce had been baffled, completely thrown that _Steve_ liked _him_._

"_Sure thing. What I want to know is, what you're gonna do about it?"_

"_I guess__...what is there to do but ask him?"_

"_Good plan, big guy. Go get 'm."_

And Bruce had. That night, at dinner. The first thing Steve said was that _he_ had been planning on asking _Bruce_ out. And then he said 'yes,' almost as an afterthought.

A month after their engagement, when they were snuggling on the couch in their shared apartment, a movie's end credits rolling, Steve had asked Bruce _why_ he had asked Steve out to dinner.

_Bruce deadpanned, "You're a near-perfect specimen of masculinity, and I think you look pretty when you're all heroic."_

_Steve, by then used to Bruce's sense of humor, just raised one eyebrow._

_Bruce cracked up._

_When he had gotten himself under control, he told Steve that he loved Steve's enjoyment of life, and the way that Steve had made the decision to not let all of the bad shit that had happened to him get him down._

_Steve asked, "Seriously? That's really special, Bruce, thank you."_

"_You're welcome, Steve. I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Bruce."_

"_So, since we're on the topic, what drew you to me?"_

"_I felt like we have a lot in common. We're two sides of the same coin, you know. We've both been small and we've both been big. Identity is a big part of who we are. The problem was, you identified with the wrong person."_

"_And you like to solve problems, don't you?" Bruce's tone wasn't judgemental, just soft._

"_Yeah. But you're far and away the best result I've ever gotten."_

"_Thank you."_

Bruce is brought out of his thoughts abruptly by one of the techs shaking his arm (_it's nice to not have people afraid to touch him)_. "Sir, your husband is all done, and he wants your opinion."

Something in Bruce's chest twinges every time he hears Steve referred to as his husband. "I'm coming, thank you. I must have fallen asleep or something."

"You're welcome, sir."

Bruce walks over to...Steve, who doesn't look much like Steve. He has Steve's eyes, and the cheekbones and jawline are the same, but his skin looks softer and he's fairly wrinkly.

Steve's hair is hidden under a cap that gives him the appearance of partial baldness, and the false scalp has liver spots. The glasses that they had brought along were perched on his nose, the large aviator style frames covering most of the upper half of his face.

"Wow, Steve, you look...great. If I didn't know you so well, I would be fooled."

Steve grins, and _oh yeah, that's his smile, for sure_.

"Thanks, Bruce. It'll be great for our play, don't you think?" A small note of warning is present in Steve's voice, reminding Bruce of the cover story they had chosen.

Nobody would think that _Steve_ is more attached to his anonymity than Bruce, the _Hulk_, but it's the truth.

"Oh, yeah. Can I take a picture to show the director?"

"Sure, go ahead," the chief tech answers.

Steve mugs as Bruce pulls out his camera phone and snaps the shot. He sends a copy to Tony and one to Pepper. Tony's response is instantaneous, a smiley face and the letters 'rotfl.' It takes Bruce a minute to remember what that stands for, but when he does, he shakes his head with a fond smile.

Bruce puts his phone back in his pocket as Steve directs the techs to "take it off now, please."

This has just been the test for the cosmetics; the real deal is not scheduled for a week.

Pepper had hired them a PA, despite their protestations. As Tony Stark's wife, she couldn't be directly involved without raising suspicion, but she had been sure to schedule Steve to come speak at Stark Industries about a month after he started giving lectures.

They're supposed to go to NYU first, staying local in case anything goes wrong.

Steve is being promoted as Steve Anderson, who grew up during the Depression. His real birthday is July 4, 1918, but they're moving that to mid-September 1926, which would put him in his late eighties.

If asked, Steve is allowed to say that he fought in the war, but he's not supposed to give anymore details than that.

Bruce is going along as Steve's son, Bruce Anderson. They had both had a good laugh when Tony announced that part of his plan. But this cover story allows them to keep their rings on, since they aren't distinctive (at least not on the outside), and both of them are grateful for that.

They owe so much to Tony, Bruce knows. Normally, he would be uncomfortable with such a large debt, but it's for Steve, and that makes it worth it.

Besides, the way Tony acts about it, they are doing _him_ a favor. He's like a giant child, honestly.

The techs finish removing all of the makeup, and Steve shakes all of their hands, thanking everyone.

Then, he snatches Bruce's hand in his, and waving, propels the two of them out the door, swinging their clasped hands between them. Bruce smiles and follows in Steve's wake.

* * *

A week later, Steve has rehearsed his speech approximately five hundred and twelve times, paced a groove two inches deep into the living room floor, made Bruce practice calling him 'Pops' thirty-eight times, and ironed his outfit three times.

They're not due to leave for the makeup place for another two hours, and Steve is driving Bruce crazy. He knows Steve is eager to do this, but he also understands just how much nerves can get to a person. Before his first presentation at a science conference, Bruce had thrown up.

To prevent that from happening to his husband, Bruce decides to...distract Steve.

He stands from the couch where he had been sitting, watching his husband attempt to deepen the ditch in their living room floor. When Bruce obstructs Steve's path, the supersoldier stops short, careful to not knock into the physicist.

Steve is opening his mouth, presumably to apologize for almost running into him, but Bruce gets there first, a hand around the back of Steve's neck, pulling the taller man down to his height.

Steve is compliant under Bruce's hands and mouth, and Bruce soon maneuvers them to the floor, lying on the ridiculously plush carpet that Tony said was a requirement in all of the rooms in the Tower.

Bruce straddles Steve, bending low over the supersoldier's chest to keep their mouths connected. Steve allows this for a few minutes before he wraps an arm around Bruce's back and rolls them, covering Bruce with his body.

This move indicates that Steve wants to lead, probably needs to feel in control of _something_ right now, so Bruce smiles up into the kiss and wriggles just a little to get more comfortable, signaling his acquiescence to Steve.

Steve rears up to pull off his t-shirt, so Bruce fumbles with the buttons on his. He doesn't get them undone fast enough for Steve, because the supersoldier is soon batting his hands away and doing it himself.

Their pants are the next to go, and while he is on his feet to remove his, Steve leaves the room for a minute and comes back with a condom and lube.

Bruce settles himself back down comfortably on the carpet, and gives Steve his best _come hither_ look, internally snickering a little at the hilarity of the situation, that _he_ would be the temptress. Or temptor, as the case may be. But, it seems an effective distraction, as the lines have cleared from Steve's forehead.

Steve tips the bottle over his hand, using far too much lube as is his custom, and kneels down, reaching for Bruce.

Spreading his legs, Bruce leans up a little for a kiss. Steve obliges.

After a few minutes, Bruce breaks away, reaching for the condom, sliding it onto Steve, whose hand is too slick to do it himself.

Steve pushes in, and Bruce moans.

It's not gentle, but Bruce doesn't really mind. It's what Steve needs, and that's a fundamental part of being in a relationship, knowing when to let go, to give your partner what he (or she) needs.

Steve comes first, and pulls out, carefully tying off the condom before wrapping his slick hand around Bruce's cock.

Shortly after, Bruce is crying out Steve's name.

They snuggle for a minute before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Cleaning up turns into showering, which becomes round two. But they're not complaining.

* * *

Steve is nervous, but Bruce has helped cut the anxiety.

Now, the supersoldier carefully carries the garment bag with his outfit out to the van, which had been specially equipped with a wheelchair ramp. Tony paid (with a false account that also donated enough for five other families in need to get ramps).

The chair itself has already been stowed inside.

Steve is worried, but Bruce is straightening his clothes and attempting to run a brush through his hair, and he's distracting Steve.

Tired of watching his husband battle his cowlick, Steve grabs the brush away and does it himself.

They leave a few minutes later, Bruce driving one-handed, his other linked with Steve's on the console.

* * *

The lecture went off well. The kids (well, really they're about Steve's age, but they're still kids to him) had all been attentive.

A few had even asked well-thought-out questions at the end, and one young lady had managed to stump Steve so badly that Bruce had begun to step in, explaining something about 'Pops's memory loss,' when Steve had come up with the answer unexpectedly, blurting it out.

The kids had laughed, but they had apparently enjoyed it.

About fifteen or so came up afterwards to thank Steve. Bruce wouldn't let any of them shake his hand, explaining about 'Pops's brittle bones' but the real reason was that Steve's strength was inherent in his handshake, and while that was acceptable for a young twenty-something, the way he looked most of the time, it was decidedly not okay for an older gentleman.

When all the kids leave, Bruce wheeled Steve back out to their van, rolling him up the ramp and following the proper procedures for getting him in a seat and buckled in.

Once they pulled out of the parking lot, Steve whooped, waving his arms around in the air, nearly hitting Bruce in his excitement.

Bruce just smiled, tolerant. Steve suspects that his husband likes when Steve lets loose, and wishes he could do it himself more often.

* * *

His talks are successful, and he's soon in demand, traveling as much as an old man could realistically handle. Washington State, Texas, Indiana, Pennsylvania, the list goes on and on.

After about a month, Tony had told them that they can't keep using the same makeup technicians, as they might start getting suspicious.

So, Clint and Natasha come along for a few sessions, pretending to be techs-in-training. They learn the ropes for Steve, preparing to take their 'show on the road.'

Steve and Bruce are really grateful to them, and Clint and Natasha seem to be glad to help.

SHIELD gives the assassins time off whenever they need it. Fury's never come out and said it, but Steve suspects that he approves of what Steve's doing.

It feels like a fitting tribute to Coulson's memory, after all.

National emergencies are few and far between, and their PA can always reschedule with the 'Steve's in the hospital' excuse if something unavoidable comes up.

Everything goes well, and months soon stretch on into three years.

* * *

The day comes when Tony sits them down and tells them that Steve needs to be wrapping things up, that his cover story is beginning to stretch the limits of plausibility.

He says it in the nicest way possible, but it still hurts Steve. He can't help but agree, but that doesn't mean that he has to like it.

Sensing his sadness, that evening Bruce has a suggestion. "I've seen videos that Holocaust survivors have done, knowing that they won't be around forever, but wanting their story to live on. I bet we can do something like that for you."

It makes Steve happy, and Tony says 'yes' to that idea in the morning.

Their PA sets it up, and Steve makes the recording on a Saturday afternoon in Brooklyn, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha watching from the other side of the camera.

The following Wednesday, Steve makes his final presentation at NYU, as it seems fitting that they should end where they started.

About a month and a half later, an article runs quietly in the papers, announcing the death of Steve Anderson, WWII vet and recent lecturer.

His memorial service is held in New York, and Steve attends from the sidelines, carefully hidden away with Pepper as his companion.

Bruce, Clint, and Natasha are mourners, and Tony shows up partway through, standing in the back, respectful.

When he's asked about his presence there, Tony tells reporters, "Mr. Anderson was a great man, and I appreciate what he did for his country and for the youth of today. I came out of respect for his memory. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Hearing enhanced by the serum, Steve hears what Tony says and relates it to Pepper, who smiles at her husband, despite the fact that the billionaire cannot see her. Tony really has matured in the past few years, and Steve's proud to call him his friend.

Among the mourners, Steve recognizes several of the kids who had attended his talks, not all of them local, and that makes him feel warm inside, knowing that he had made enough of an impact on them that they would attend his funeral, some even traveling to do it.

* * *

Afterwards, Bruce shucks his black suit for one of Steve's t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. They eat dinner with Tony and Pepper, who bring up ideas for Steve's next project.

They suggest things like working with Houses for Habitat, MIFA, even the Peace Corps, but volunteer work, while interesting to Steve, is not what he wants to do full time.

Tony offers to hire Steve full-time, saying that they can find a position suited to Steve's abilities, but that's not really appealing to Steve either. Bruce already works for Tony, and Steve doesn't like feeling as if the billionaire completely supports them.

Bruce, who has been quiet, letting Pepper and Tony talk, speaks up. "Steve, how about going back to school for a while? I know you wanted to before the war..."

"That's a good idea, Bruce."

"Hey, it is! I get all the credit, it was totally my idea!" Tony interjects. Pepper swats his arm, and the billionaire shuts his mouth.

"What would you like to study? Do you have an idea, or would you need to look at a catalogue?" she asks, the wheels in her brain visibly turning.

"I wanted to go to art school back then, and I think I still would. But is that impractical?"

"No, not at all," Pepper reassures. "You could get your degree, and then maybe teach kids? Sell some of your work on the side?"

"I think I'd like to work with children. That's a good suggestion, Pepper, thank you!"

The discussion continues in that vein, and after dinner Steve retreats to the corner of the couch with his laptop, intensely looking at colleges in New York.

Tony, Bruce, and Pepper quietly discuss logistics on the other side of the room.

"He'll need a GED, you know," Pepper tells them.

"I don't think it will be much of a problem for him to get one, if he studies," Bruce says.

"And I can take care of making it look like he's had a job, and been saving up to go to school," Tony contributes.

"Thanks, Tony. You aren't going to offer to pay for this, are you?" Bruce tries to be quiet, hoping Steve is so absorbed in his research that he wouldn't overhear. Luckily, he doesn't.

"Yeah, I was. Why?"

"Because I don't think Steve likes to let you pay for everything. Some notion about the 'man as the provider' or something."

"Ha, that would make you the woman. But can I at least offer? He can always say no, I'm sure between the two of you, you can afford tuition."

"Okay, but be prepared for him to say 'no.'"

Pepper and Tony go to bed shortly after.

* * *

The next morning, Bruce wakes up to an empty bed, as is the usual.

When he walks into the kitchen for tea and breakfast, he finds Steve, sitting with his feet curled over the bottom of a stool, pensive.

"Good morning, Steve."

"Huh? Oh, morning, Bruce."

"Everything okay?"

"Um, yeah. Tony came down and asked if he could pay for my school."

"Tony was awake at," Bruce checks the clock, "seven-thirty in the morning? Wow, he must really want to do this. What did you say?"

"I said 'yes.' It seemed like he really wanted to do it, and he _was_ offering. Did I do the wrong thing?"

"No, Steve. You did what you thought was right. I'm glad that you were able to accept help." Bruce pulls Steve in for a kiss, all closed mouths and early-morning sloppy.

When they part, Steve's smile is relieved, and they eat breakfast together in silence.

* * *

Three and a half years later, Steve opens up his own studio. His first piece done there goes on the wall in Tony's office, and the second in Pepper's.

He settles into a life of commissions and teaching, and all of the kids love 'Mr. Rogers.'

Bruce is happy for Steve, and Steve is happy.

* * *

**This is the end for these boys; they're in a good place now. What did y'all think?**


End file.
